


Рождество с отсрочкой

by Joleinn



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joleinn/pseuds/Joleinn





	Рождество с отсрочкой

У входа зашумел знакомый мотор. Сквало потянулся, разгоняя дремоту, и взглянул на часы: четверть двенадцатого, слишком рано для возвращения Занзаса. Похоже, сегодняшняя встреча с отцом закончилась не лучше обычного. Сквало почти восхищался упорством старика, который продолжал на что-то надеяться даже после двадцати лет напрасных попыток наладить отношения, Тимотео Вонгола был так же неспособен признать свое поражение, как любой босс Альянса. Если бы не мирный договор Джотто, мафия бы не вылезала из междоусобных войн.  
Занзас показался не сразу, задержавшись на улице минут на десять: то ли рассматривал неожиданно выпавший снег, то ли давал себе время остыть. Когда он появился на пороге, Сквало повернул голову, но с дивана подниматься не стал. Он давно научился пережидать неизбежные вспышки ярости босса, устроившись как можно удобнее.  
Занзас неторопливо закрыл входную дверь и обернулся. Стряхнул с волос растаявший снег — до Сквало долетела пара холодных капель. Он выглядел задумчивым, но не сердитым, как перед большой и очень грязной работой.  
— Старик дал нам задание? — поинтересовался Сквало. Занзас рассеянно кивнул, устраиваясь в кресле напротив. Из-под расстегнутого пиджака высунулась рукоять пистолета, Занзас машинально погладил ее, прежде чем вернуть на место. — Пить будешь?  
— Нет, — коротко ответил Занзас. — И ты не пей, у тебя сегодня плохой вечер, чтобы расслабляться.  
— Как будто у меня для этого бывают хорошие вечера, — проворчал Сквало, пытаясь припомнить, когда он в последний раз виделся с Дино. Два с лишним месяца, невероятно. Они не расставались так надолго с самой Колыбели… Сквало заставил себя отвлечься. Сколько бы лет не прошло, каждая встреча Занзаса с отцом напоминала об их первом поражении.  
— В чем дело? — спросил он, нарушая затянувшееся молчание. Занзас откинулся в кресле и сцепил руки на животе, прикрывая глаза. На покрасневшей от холода коже шрамы выделялись особенно ярко.  
— До завтрашнего утра, — неспешно начал он излагать приказ Вонголы. — Мы должны ликвидировать Дино Каваллоне. Крайний срок — полдень. Все те, с кем он встретится или заговорит после того, как покинет дом, тоже должны умереть. Речь идет о выживании Вонголы, переговоров не будет.  
Сквало не понял, как поднялся. Он пришел в себя уже сидя, яростно глядя на Занзаса, пытаясь найти слова, чтобы сказать, как ему не нравится эта шутка. Занзас смотрел в ответ с тем же скучающим выражением, с которым читал письмо о смерти матери и клялся в верности Десятому Вонголе. У Сквало заломило в затылке, словно его ударили ледяным снежком: Занзас не шутил.  
— Савада знает? — выдавил он, не узнавая собственный голос. Занзас ухмыльнулся.  
— Не интересовался, может, и знает. Но поговаривают, в Вендикаре хреново со связью, если ты не жертва опытов с пламенем. Не знаю, на что он рассчитывал, подбираясь к бесценному заводу Каваллоне, но идея была отстойная. А после того, как он на весь новогодний прием раструбил о своей заинтересованности, это стало полным идиотизмом. Ты тоже не в курсе, что там производят?  
— Я не п…  
— Мусор, — перебил Занзас. — Вонгола обезглавлена, а завтра Дино спустит на нас нового Фальконе. Не знаю, где в наше время он достал неподкупного и смелого прокурора, но даже старик напуган. У нас нет времени на твою личную драму. Если ты не готов отправиться за головой любовника, это сделаю я, можешь объявить мне вендетту. Решай быстро, у нас на руках новая война и мы теряем инициативу.  
Сквало промолчал, привыкая к тяжести предстоящего выбора. Он настолько не видел разницы между предательством Дино и предательством Занзаса, что был готов бросать монетку. Занзас шевельнул губами, но ничего не добавил. В темных глазах стыло разочарование.  
— Ненавижу убивать на пустой желудок, — заявил он, поднимаясь из кресла. Прошел мимо Сквало, как мимо пустого места, но в дверях обернулся. — У тебя два часа.

— У меня примерно две недели, пока не появятся первые желающие испытать меня на прочность, — вздохнул Дино, упираясь лбом в столешницу. Высокий стул под ним скрипнул, отъезжая назад. На звук показалась и сразу исчезла за открытой дверью черная собака — в поместье было полно животных, старый дон их обожал. Дино ничего не заметил, он упоенно себя жалел. Сквало запустил в него диванным валиком, отвлекая от этого занятия.  
— Что за спектакль с отречением ты устроил на похоронах? — потребовал он объяснений. — Решил сгрузить свои проблемы на плечи Ромарио?  
Дино обиженно потер плечо, пристроил валик на стол, подвинув пыльную бутылку, и улегся на него щекой.  
— Я одиннадцать человек на днях убил, — сказал он вместо ответа. И, прежде чем Сквало успел возмутиться, добавил: — И мне очень понравилось. Не само убийство, а чувство безнаказанности. Я убил их почти перед комиссариатом, а синьор Прочензо прислал мне не карабинеров с ордером, а соболезнования. Я четырнадцатилетний полунищий сирота, а меня все равно боятся. Представляешь, кем я стану к тридцати? Кем я стану в возрасте отца?  
— Кем захочешь, тем и станешь, — пожал плечами Сквало. — Разбуди, когда закончишь каяться, отпущу тебе грехи, — зевнул он, вытягиваясь на диване. Продавленные пружины недовольно визгнули, прогибаясь под задницей.  
Дино вскинул на него раненный взгляд, пробравший до печенок.  
— У меня отец умер, — он попытался улыбнуться, жуткое зрелище. Сквало невольно скривился. — Мне не каяться положено, а завалиться в бордель и забыться, заливая горе вином.  
— И в чем проблема? — вскинул брови Сквало, гася приступ злости. Картина окруженного шлюхами Дино встала перед глазами и бесила до чертиков, не желая уходить.  
На этот раз Дино улыбнулся искреннее.  
— У меня нет денег на бордель, — признался он. — У меня ни на что нет денег. Я бы попробовал подпоить тебя…  
— Но что? — подстегнул Сквало, даже не делая вид, что не понял или оскорбился. Дино взглянул на одинокую бутылку и пожал плечами, на нежных щеках расцвел румянец.  
— У меня нет штопора.  
— У меня есть меч. — Сквало протянул руку. — Давай сюда вино и вали за стаканами, ты не настолько нищий, как рассказываешь.  
Дино обернулся уже в дверях.  
— Ты же останешься? — неуверенно спросил он. Сквало безо всякой интуиции неба понял, что он спрашивает не о сегодняшней ночевке, но предпочел обернуть все в шутку. Он приехал не для того, чтобы ранить Дино сильнее.  
— Куда я денусь, — фыркнул он, разглядывая темные круги у Дино под глазами. — Ты все равно не высыпаешься, попробуем извлечь из этого какую-то пользу.  
Дино не улыбнулся, и Сквало понял, что только что дал ему ответ, который не собирался пока озвучивать. Он пересек комнату и успел схватить Дино за пояс прежде, чем тот вышел.  
— Я не… — Он не мог подобрать слов. Во время школьного курса риторики он гонялся по Гоа за очередным мастером меча. — Не хотел тебя обидеть, Дино.  
— Я не обижен. — Дино уперся ему в грудь, отстраняясь, но не разрывая объятия. — Я напуган. Боюсь, что если ты войдешь в другую Семью, то рано или поздно придешь меня убить. Как убили отца.  
Сквало видел, как он принуждает себя дышать ровно, как часто бьется пульс на шее, заставляя шевелиться синее пламя татуировки. Пылающие щеки быстро бледнели — Дино правда боялся. Хуже того, боялся именно его. Сквало осторожно поднял руку, накрывая ладонью жуткий череп. Видеть его на коже Дино было неприятно.  
— Не говори ерунды, — попросил он, глядя Дино в глаза. — Твоего отца убили враги, а не союзники. И даже если Вонгола сойдет с ума и решит тебя убрать, у них ничего не выйдет, потому что Варией буду управлять я. Пока я жив, тебе ничего не грозит, Дино.  
Дино с сомнением кивнул и обнял его в ответ, уткнувшись носом в короткие волосы за ухом. После винного погреба от него немного пахло землей. Сквало поморщился от дурного предчувствия и сжал руки крепче.

Его комната была настолько безликой, что ее забраковал бы любой приличный отель. Сквало не хранил здесь ничего более личного, чем смазка для протеза. Не потому, что опасался чужого любопытства (хотя Бел по-прежнему ходил к нему как к себе домой), скорее оттого, что до сих пор подспудно считал это жилище временным. Когда-то он бросил рюкзак в ближайшую свободную комнату, чтобы было откуда его забрать, переезжая в комнаты Тира. Потом отложил переезд до момента, когда Занзас возглавит Вонголу. Потом он так никуда и не перебрался.  
Он сел на кровать и достал телефон, уставился в черный экран. Дино избегал его два месяца, с самой новогодней вечеринки, куда Мукуро принес ящик шампанского от Верде, а Савада был достаточно глуп, чтобы его попробовать. Сквало плохо помнил, чем все закончилось, но когда он шел спать, то Дино отвечал на сбивчивые вопросы Савады о заводе под Сан-Сальво со стеклянным лицом человека, угодившего в руки к серийному маньяку. Сквало запомнился скользящий внимательный взгляд, которым Дино обводил веселящихся гостей, и негромкий голос, но сами слова выпали из памяти, оставив только непонятную грусть. Его так смутила собственная сентиментальность, что он не придал значения внезапно нахлынувшим на Дино делам. Нужно было догадаться, что это не кончится добром, но Сквало позволил себя обмануть, убаюканный двадцатилетней привычкой. К тому же, Дино вел себя как обычно, даже когда скользнул к нему в постель в ту новогоднюю ночь.

— Взрослые дети, — шепнул тогда Дино ему на ухо, прижавшись к спине голой грудью. От него пахло вином и порохом от фейерверков. — Они думают, что их сила безгранична и никто их не остановит. Нужно поблагодарить Верде за шампанское, оно пришлось очень вовремя.  
— Саваду не остановила даже пуля в голову, — пробормотал Сквало. Он был слишком пьян даже для той формальной преданности, которую высказывал Десятому Вонголе по долгу службы. — Он может позволить себе немного самоуверенности.  
Дино замер. Сквало почти успел уснуть, когда почувствовал, как тот смеется.  
— И правда. — Сквозь смех шепот Дино был почти неразличим. — Силой Цуну не одолеть. Когда мы стали такими старыми, что променяли самоуверенность на смирение, Сквало?  
— Ты пьян, — фыркнул Сквало, нашаривая обвившую его пояс горячую руку. — Почитаешь утром про смирение, ты явно не знаком с этим понятием.  
Как оказалось, он был совершенно прав.

Занзас был в кабинете Тира. Комнату давно переделали под офицерскую оружейную, но Сквало упорно называл ее про себя кабинетом Тира то ли из гордости, то ли от неспособности отказаться от несбывшихся планов.  
— Я поеду, — сказал он с порога. — У нас мало времени на подготовку, я проще обойду охрану. И будет лучше, если я поеду один.  
Занзас и не подумал обернуться, разглядывая висящий на стене портрет, оставшийся еще с тех пор, когда замок был резиденцией Джотто. Первый глава Вонголы смотрел с холста мягким, даже извиняющимся взглядом, но от него все равно становилось жутко.  
— Интересно, правда? — скучающе проговорил Занзас. — Дино потребовалось два месяца, чтобы убрать Саваду, не нарушив мирный договор, одной своей болтологией. Стоило протянуть руки к его собственности, как он сговорился с Вендиче не хуже Бьякурана. А мы сидели на жопе двенадцать лет, и даже уничтожение колец не подтолкнуло нас к действию. Когда мы успели стать такими слабаками?  
— Где-то между самоуверенностью и смирением, — машинально повторил Сквало вертящуюся в голове фразу. Занзас хмыкнул.  
— Иди, мусор. Поговорим, когда вернешься.

Рождество они праздновали в Аргентине.  
За окном слышались бесконечные поздравления от спешащих к домашним очагам, постепенно редеющие к вечеру, а они никак не могли подняться с кровати. Солнечный свет давно сменился разноцветными огнями, когда Сквало нашел в себе силы заговорить.  
— Лучший отпуск в жизни, — заявил он, с трудом ворочая уставшим языком. — Почему мы не делали так раньше?  
Дино улыбнулся припухшими губами и ничего не сказал. Елочные гирлянды отражались в его волосах белыми искрами, играли новыми узорами на коже.  
— Ты похож на елочную игрушку, — озвучил он мысли Сквало, потянув у него из-за спины прядь волос. От прикосновения к мокрой коже по спине прокатилась дрожь, приятно заныли свежие царапины.  
— Ага, на ангелочка с верхушки. И в жопе у меня как елка побывала, — прыснул Сквало, убивая романтику момента. Дино расхохотался, но нежность из его глаз не ушла.  
— Наверное, раньше мы были слишком жадными, чтобы позволить себе праздник, — запоздало ответил он, накручивая волосы Сквало на пальцы. — Все время чего-то не хватало.  
— Мне всего хватало, — возразил Сквало из чистого упрямства. В глазах Дино мелькнуло странное выражение, неуловимое в густом сумеречном свете, но его голос был полон веселья.  
— Значит, жадным был только я, прости.  
Это было шуткой, но Сквало вдруг накрыло оглушительной нежностью. Он перекатился, прижимая Дино к кровати, и погладил его пальцами по щеке.  
— Иногда я страшно хочу вернуть вторую руку, — тихо признался он. — Особенно когда с тобой. Столько всего можно было бы делать одновременно.  
Дино смотрел на него с таким выражением, будто сейчас заплачет или кончит. Он наощупь протянул ладонь вниз и осторожно сжал культю прохладными пальцами. Сквало вздрогнул: он редко снимал протез и еще реже позволял другим прикасаться к поврежденной руке, каждое прикосновение к ней делало его уязвимее и чувствительнее, чем любые ласки.  
— Мне всего хватает, — шепнул Дино. Его глаза блестели в праздничной темноте двумя незамерзающими озерами. Сквало наклонился ниже, волосы сползли со спины и упали по бокам, отрезая их от остатков скудного света. Осталась только уютная влажная тьма.  
— Уверен? — шепнул он, улыбаясь и задевая губы Дино своими. Тот выдохнул смешок и провел языком по его улыбке.  
— Почти. Сейчас.  
Он отпустил руку, вызвав у Сквало чувство неясного облегчения и протеста, и потянулся вниз. Вставший член защекотали потревоженные паховые волоски, а потом Дино привычным движением обхватил его и сдвинул ниже, приставляя к раскрытому за целый день секса отверстию.  
— Вот так будет совсем идеально, — низким вибрирующим голосом сказал Дино, поглаживая его за яйцами. От простой ласки Сквало чуть не свело судорогой, он двинулся вперед скорее для того, чтобы уйти от этого ощущения, чем по своему желанию — и тут же застонал от мягкого жара чужого тела. Дино ахнул от проникновения и выгнулся, раскинул руки в стороны, отдавая контроль.  
— Хитрая сволочь, — выжал Сквало через стиснутые зубы. На глаза навернулись слезы, он медленно двигался, чувствуя себя абсолютно уязвимым, открытым — и настолько же счастливым. Дино смотрел на него, будто Сквало был его личным чудом. Или как минимум посланником небес.  
— Мне правда всего хватает, — сипло повторил он, изгибая шею, чтобы поцеловать кулак, которым Сквало упирался в кровать. — И я не позволю ничего у меня отобрать.

Сквало завязал шнурок, завершая сборы. Пальцы не дрожали, в груди разливался привычный холод, всегда сопровождавший его перед заданием. Чем сложнее была работа, тем легче и холоднее становилось у него внутри. Сейчас к привычному набору добавилось онемение; мешающие думать чувства сменились четким порядком действий, отработанным за годы до автоматизма.  
Он распахнул окно: в комнате было слишком тепло, это отвлекало. Снаружи ему сразу плеснуло в лицо снежной кашей, такой паршивой весны Сквало не помнил уже лет десять. В голове прокатилась мелкая ненужная мысль, что они даже дни рождения в этом году не отпраздновали толком, ограничившись телефонными звонками. Его телефон так и лежал на нетронутом покрывале, ожидая давно принятого решения. Черный пластик затрещал в руке — и Сквало поспешно ослабил хватку. Номер он помнил наизусть.  
— Привет, — отозвался Дино после третьего гудка. В знакомом голосе плавали едва уловимые нотки фальши. Как он не замечал их раньше? Или он просто слышит то, что хочет? Сквало скрипнул зубами и понял, что Дино окликает его уже в который раз.  
— Да, я в порядке, — отозвался он, выбивая из головы лишние мысли. Квадрат окна был абсолютно черным, территория Варии никогда не освещалась по ночам. Праздничных гирлянд сюда тоже не завозили. — Надо поговорить.  
— Прости… — начал извиняться Дино, но Сквало не дослушал новую отговорку.  
— У тебя штопор есть? — перебил он.  
Дино умолк почти на минуту.  
— Не думал, что ты тоже помнишь, — наконец сказал он. В суховатом тоне звучала ирония пополам с истлевшей от времени обидой. — Кончились деньги на бордели?  
— Все кончилось, — огрызнулся Сквало. — Тебе нужен хороший телохранитель, Дино. Очень нужен.  
— Разве у тебя больше нет меча? — Сквало почти вживую видел его горькую улыбку, горло сдавило так, что он не ответил сразу.  
— Есть. Меч есть, — с трудом справился он с собой. Проверил, как выскальзывает лезвие из креплений, сделал пробный замах. На белой стене заплясала знакомая тень.  
— Хорошо, — с убийственной легкостью смертника согласился Дино. — Приезжай сегодня. Я буду в домике у пляжа, помнишь дорогу?  
— Помню, — коротко отозвался Сквало и повесил трубку. Бросил ненужный телефон на кровать и, не давая себе возможность передумать, ударил мечом еще раз. Потом схватил куртку и выскочил из комнаты, натягивая капюшон поглубже. Видеть свое лицо в зеркалах по дороге ему совсем не хотелось.

Занзас слышал, как хлопает внизу дверь и затихает вдали мотор. Он не торопясь допил виски и вышел из оружейной. Из неплотно прикрытой комнаты Сквало сквозило холодом. Занзас толкнул тяжелую дверь: мокрый ветер разметал длинные срезанные волосы, превратив безликую комнату в рождественскую открытку. Даже с люстры мишурой свисали белые пряди.  
— Хороший ответ, мусор, — усмехнулся Занас, чувствуя, как скатывается с плеч невидимый груз, долго мешавший распрямиться. — Всем иногда нужен хороший толчок. Почему бы не от Дино Каваллоне.  
Он снял трубку внутреннего телефона и набрал номер Луссурии.  
— Просыпайся, мусор, — благодушно рыкнул он, — наш стратегический капитан обеспечил нас сложной, но интересной работой.  
— Босс? — нервно переспросил Луссурия.  
— Через полчаса весь офицерский состав ко мне в кабинет, — приказал Занзас. В груди разливалось забытое чувство предвкушения праздника. — Мы отправляемся навестить моего старого отца. Ему нездоровится.


End file.
